myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Trident dragion OTK
TRIDENT DRAGION OTK This is a deck built from a dragunity base that revolves around getting trident dragion out, then using his effect to go for an easy OTK. Its main plays revolve around abusing Dragunity Aklys and Dragunity Arma Leyvaten in order to quickly clear the opponent's field and get a Trident Dragion out for game. It also uses a limited amount of blackwings to make a Barcha combo possible, but I also mainly use Barcha for getting Trident out. Here's the list. MONSTERS Dragunity Arma Leyvaten - 3 Use with Dragunity Phalanx to Synchro Summon Trident Dragion. Dragunity Phalanx - 3 Universally the best tuner in the deck. Dragunity Aklys - 3 destruction power and/or faster combos. Dragunity Dux - 3 great card for synchroes Dragunity Legionnaire - 3 mainly removal to special summon leycaten because dux has more uses, but legionnaire can also be good for destruction or synchro for a level 5 Dragunity Arma Mystletainn - 2 send tuners while they are equipped (mainly aklys) to special summon, then continue combo. also a great card to destroy with trident blackwing - sirocco the dawn - 3 use this with vayu for armed wing, then get a tuner out, synchro for barcha blackwing - vayu the emblem of honor - 2 use this with sirocco for armed wing, then get a tuner out, synchro for barcha effect veiler - 2 mainly just because theyre awesome this format SPELLS dragon ravine - 3 discard blackwings or others, then either search out or dump one engine to the graveyard. terraforming - 2 search out dragon ravine future fusion - 1 use with 5 headed dragon, but mainly just to get the more significant dragons into the graveyard (best if pulled earlier) foolish burial - usually dump 1 blackwing because there is no other way the get them into the graveyard except by discarding with ravine, but also useful for other plays cards of consonance - 1 dump a tuner from hand, then what is essentially pot of greed dark hole - destruction galore monster reborn - 1 awesome for last stand plays pot of avarice - 1 recycle mystletainn, dux, legionnaire, and effect veiler (also synchroes) TRAPS Bottomless Trap hole - 2 stops summons torrential tribute - 1 destruction power mirror force - 1 keeps the deck alive solemn judgment - 1 negation EXTRA DECK trident dragion - 3 basis for OTK dragunity knight - vajrayana - 3 use dux with phalanx, then equip this with phalanx to go for 8, OR equip this with aklys, send it to the graveyard and attack for 3800 ally of justice catastor - 1 allows legionnaire to lead into a synchro is nessecary brionac, dragon of the ice barrier - 1 option for a level 6 synchro stardust dragon - 2 prevents destruction colossal fighter - 1 gets a huge ATK boost if playing against a warrior - based deck, also stalls until an OTK is allowed scrap dragon - 1 combos great with dragunity aklys blackwing armed wing - 1 goes into barcha dragunity knight barcha - 1 equip it with as many aklys's as possible and at least 1 phalanx, then synchro phalanx with it for trident, and each aklys will get its effect, effectively clearing the opponent's field five-headed dragon - 1 cool if it comes out but mainly there so future fusion is an option Category:Deck List